nursingstudentfandomcom-20200216-history
Medications
Medications Knowing about medications is essential to any successful nursing career. It is important to not know know the names of the medications you are hading out, but also the side effects, drug interactions, nursing considerations, and ensure you follow the ten rights of medication administration: Right patient, right dose, right time, right route, right medication, right documention, right assessment, right evaluation, right education, and also the right to refuse medications. Medications are often described under the following classifications or catergories: #5-alpha-reductase inhibitors #5-aminosalicylates #5HT3 receptor antagonists #adamantane antivirals #adrenal cortical steroids #adrenal corticosteroid inhibitors #adrenergic bronchodilators #agents for hypertensive emergencies #agents for pulmonary hypertension #aldosterone receptor antagonists #alkylating agents #alpha-adrenoreceptor antagonists #alpha-glucosidase inhibitors #alternative medicines #amebicides #aminoglycosides #aminopenicillins #aminosalicylates #amylin analogs #analgesic combinations #analgesics #androgens and anabolic steroids #angiotensin converting enzyme inhibitors #angiotensin II inhibitors #anorectal preparations #anorexiants #antacids #anthelmintics #anti-angiogenic ophthalmic agents #anti-CTLA-4 monoclonal antibodies #anti-infectives #antiadrenergic agents, centrally acting #antiadrenergic agents, peripherally acting #antiandrogens #antianginal agents #antiarrhythmic agents #antiasthmatic combinations #antibiotics/antineoplastics #anticholinergic antiemetics #anticholinergic antiparkinson agents #anticholinergic bronchodilators #anticholinergic chronotropic agents #anticholinergics/antispasmodics #anticoagulants #anticonvulsants #antidepressants #antidiabetic agents #antidiabetic combinations #antidiarrheals #antidiuretic hormones #antidotes #antiemetic/antivertigo agents #antifungals #antigonadotropic agents #antigout agents #antihistamines #antihyperlipidemic agents #antihyperlipidemic combinations #antihypertensive combinations #antihyperuricemic agents #antimalarial agents #antimalarial combinations #antimalarial quinolines #antimetabolites #antimigraine agents #antineoplastic detoxifying agents #antineoplastic interferons #antineoplastic monoclonal antibodies #antineoplastics #antiparkinson agents #antiplatelet agents #antipseudomonal penicillins #antipsoriatics #antipsychotics #antirheumatics #antiseptic and germicides #antithyroid agents #antitoxins and antivenins #antituberculosis agents #antituberculosis combinations #antitussives #antiviral agents #antiviral combinations #antiviral interferons #anxiolytics, sedatives, and hypnotics #aromatase inhibitors #atypical antipsychotics #azole antifungals #bacterial vaccines #barbiturate anticonvulsants #barbiturates #BCR-ABL tyrosine kinase inhibitors #benzodiazepine anticonvulsants #benzodiazepines #beta-adrenergic blocking agents #beta-lactamase inhibitors #bile acid sequestrants #biologicals #bisphosphonates #BLyS-specific inhibitors #bone resorption inhibitors #bronchodilator combinations #bronchodilators #calcineurin inhibitors #calcitonin #calcium channel blocking agents #carbamate anticonvulsants #carbapenems #carbonic anhydrase inhibitor anticonvulsants #carbonic anhydrase inhibitors #cardiac stressing agents #cardioselective beta blockers #cardiovascular agents #catecholamines #CD20 monoclonal antibodies #CD30 monoclonal antibodies #CD33 monoclonal antibodies #CD52 monoclonal antibodies #central nervous system agents #cephalosporins #cerumenolytics #chelating agents #chemokine receptor antagonist #chloride channel activators #cholesterol absorption inhibitors #cholinergic agonists #cholinergic muscle stimulants #cholinesterase inhibitors #CNS stimulants #coagulation modifiers #colony stimulating factors #contraceptives #corticotropin #coumarins and indandiones #cox-2 inhibitors #decongestants #dermatological agents #diagnostic radiopharmaceuticals #dibenzazepine anticonvulsants #digestive enzymes #dipeptidyl peptidase 4 inhibitors #diuretics #dopaminergic antiparkinsonism agents #drugs used in alcohol dependence #echinocandins #EGFR inhibitors #estrogen receptor antagonists #estrogens #expectorants #factor Xa inhibitors #fatty acid derivative anticonvulsants #fibric acid derivatives #first generation cephalosporins #fourth generation cephalosporins #functional bowel disorder agents #gallstone solubilizing agents #gamma-aminobutyric acid analogs #gamma-aminobutyric acid reuptake inhibitors #gamma-aminobutyric acid transaminase inhibitors #gastrointestinal agents #general anesthetics #genitourinary tract agents #GI stimulants #glucocorticoids #glucose elevating agents #glycopeptide antibiotics #glycoprotein platelet inhibitors #glycylcyclines #gonadotropin releasing hormones #gonadotropin-releasing hormone antagonists #gonadotropins #group I antiarrhythmics #group II antiarrhythmics #group III antiarrhythmics #group IV antiarrhythmics #group V antiarrhythmics #growth hormone receptor blockers #growth hormones #H. pylori eradication agents #H2 antagonists #hematopoietic stem cell mobilizer #heparin antagonists #heparins #HER2 inhibitors #herbal products #histone deacetylase inhibitors #hormone replacement therapy #hormones #hormones/antineoplastics #hydantoin anticonvulsants #illicit (street) drugs #immune globulins #immunologic agents #immunostimulants #immunosuppressive agents #impotence agents #in vivo diagnostic biologicals #incretin mimetics #inhaled anti-infectives #inhaled corticosteroids #inotropic agents #insulin #insulin-like growth factor #integrase strand transfer inhibitor #interferons #interleukin inhibitors #interleukins #intravenous nutritional products #iodinated contrast media #ionic iodinated contrast media #iron products #ketolides #laxatives #leprostatics #leukotriene modifiers #lincomycin derivatives #lipoglycopeptides #local injectable anesthetics #loop diuretics #lung surfactants #lymphatic staining agents #lysosomal enzymes #macrolide derivatives #macrolides #magnetic resonance imaging contrast media #mast cell stabilizers #medical gas #meglitinides #metabolic agents #methylxanthines #mineralocorticoids #minerals and electrolytes #miscellaneous agents #miscellaneous analgesics #miscellaneous antibiotics #miscellaneous anticonvulsants #miscellaneous antidepressants #miscellaneous antidiabetic agents #miscellaneous antiemetics #miscellaneous antifungals #miscellaneous antihyperlipidemic agents #miscellaneous antimalarials #miscellaneous antineoplastics #miscellaneous antiparkinson agents #miscellaneous antipsychotic agents #miscellaneous antituberculosis agents #miscellaneous antivirals #miscellaneous anxiolytics, sedatives and hypnotics #miscellaneous biologicals #miscellaneous bone resorption inhibitors #miscellaneous cardiovascular agents #miscellaneous central nervous system agents #miscellaneous coagulation modifiers #miscellaneous diuretics #miscellaneous genitourinary tract agents #miscellaneous GI agents #miscellaneous hormones #miscellaneous metabolic agents #miscellaneous ophthalmic agents #miscellaneous otic agents #miscellaneous respiratory agents #miscellaneous sex hormones #miscellaneous topical agents #miscellaneous uncategorized agents #miscellaneous vaginal agents #mitotic inhibitors #monoamine oxidase inhibitors #monoclonal antibodies #mouth and throat products #mTOR inhibitors #mTOR kinase inhibitors #mucolytics #multikinase inhibitors #muscle relaxants #mydriatics #narcotic analgesic combinations #narcotic analgesics #nasal anti-infectives #nasal antihistamines and decongestants #nasal lubricants and irrigations #nasal preparations #nasal steroids #natural penicillins #neuraminidase inhibitors #neuromuscular blocking agents #neuronal potassium channel openers #next generation cephalosporins #nicotinic acid derivatives #nitrates #NNRTIs #non-cardioselective beta blockers #non-iodinated contrast media #non-ionic iodinated contrast media #non-sulfonylureas #nonsteroidal anti-inflammatory agents #norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors #norepinephrine-dopamine reuptake inhibitors #nucleoside reverse transcriptase inhibitors (NRTIs) #nutraceutical products #nutritional products #ophthalmic anesthetics #ophthalmic anti-infectives #ophthalmic anti-inflammatory agents #ophthalmic antihistamines and decongestants #ophthalmic diagnostic agents #ophthalmic glaucoma agents #ophthalmic lubricants and irrigations #ophthalmic preparations #ophthalmic steroids #ophthalmic steroids with anti-infectives #ophthalmic surgical agents #oral nutritional supplements #other immunostimulants #other immunosuppressants #otic anesthetics #otic anti-infectives #otic preparations #otic steroids #otic steroids with anti-infectives #oxazolidinedione anticonvulsants #parathyroid hormone and analogs #penicillinase resistant penicillins #penicillins #peripheral opioid receptor antagonists #peripheral vasodilators #peripherally acting antiobesity agents #phenothiazine antiemetics #phenothiazine antipsychotics #phenylpiperazine antidepressants #plasma expanders #platelet aggregation inhibitors #platelet-stimulating agents #polyenes #potassium-sparing diuretics #probiotics #progesterone receptor modulators #progestins #prolactin inhibitors #prostaglandin D2 antagonists #protease inhibitors #proton pump inhibitors #psoralens #psychotherapeutic agents #psychotherapeutic combinations #purine nucleosides #pyrrolidine anticonvulsants #quinolones #radiocontrast agents #radiologic adjuncts #radiologic agents #radiologic conjugating agents #radiopharmaceuticals #RANK ligand inhibitors #recombinant human erythropoietins #renin inhibitors #respiratory agents #respiratory inhalant products #rifamycin derivatives #salicylates #sclerosing agents #second generation cephalosporins #selective estrogen receptor modulators #selective immunosuppressants #selective phosphodiesterase-4 inhibitors #selective serotonin reuptake inhibitors #serotonin-norepinephrine reuptake inhibitors #serotoninergic neuroenteric modulators #sex hormone combinations #sex hormones #skeletal muscle relaxant combinations #skeletal muscle relaxants #smoking cessation agents #somatostatin and somatostatin analogs #spermicides #sphingosine 1-phosphate receptor modulators #statins #sterile irrigating solutions #streptomyces derivatives #succinimide anticonvulsants #sulfonamides #sulfonylureas #synthetic ovulation stimulants #tetracyclic antidepressants #tetracyclines #therapeutic radiopharmaceuticals #therapeutic vaccines #thiazide diuretics #thiazolidinediones #thioxanthenes #third generation cephalosporins #thrombin inhibitors #thrombolytics #thyroid drugs #TNF alfa inhibitors #tocolytic agents #topical acne agents #topical agents #topical anesthetics #topical anti-infectives #topical antibiotics #topical antifungals #topical antihistamines #topical antipsoriatics #topical antivirals #topical astringents #topical debriding agents #topical depigmenting agents #topical emollients #topical keratolytics #topical non-steroidal anti-inflammatories #topical steroids #topical steroids with anti-infectives #toxoids #triazine anticonvulsants #tricyclic antidepressants #trifunctional monoclonal antibodies #tumor necrosis factor (TNF) inhibitors #tyrosine kinase inhibitors #ultrasound contrast media #upper respiratory combinations #urea anticonvulsants #urinary anti-infectives #urinary antispasmodics #urinary pH modifiers #uterotonic agents #vaccine #vaccine combinations #vaginal anti-infectives #vaginal preparations #vasodilators #vasopressin antagonists #vasopressors #VEGF/VEGFR inhibitors #viral vaccines #viscosupplementation agents #vitamin and mineral combinations #vitamins